Rewrites and Needed Changes
by SweetSwizzle614
Summary: Some stories need rewrites and changes to be made. I felt the character of Billy Andrews did not live up to the novels. He was made into this awful person. I wanted to humanize him and make him more complicated. Enjoy. Rated M just in case.
1. Big Bad Wolf in Disguise

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Anne With An E. The characters belong to Lucy Maud Montgomery. This is just a little rewrite of the Billy Andrews character. He was a bit too shitty in the show. In the books he is actually a bit shy as he matures. I wanted to give him more dimension. I always wondered what it would be like to have him actually fall for Anne while knowing he could never have her.

* * *

The morning walk to school was beautiful. The crispness in the air, the smell of dried up leaves and the lovely sounds they made as I walked to school that morning all enveloped my senses. I was wondering what we would learn in school that morning. Hoping the girls would accept me back after my misspoken words. Oh, why did I never think before I spoke. 'Word vomit' the Matron at the orphanage called it. I was watching the sun move through the trees and admiring the beauty of the woods when it happened.

"Hey, orphan. You and me? We're gonna talk." I see the boy in front of me and know he's in my class, but I cannot remember his name. "Me? I'm sorry. I'm Anne. And you are?" The boy looks at me incredulously as if he cannot believe I do not know him or why he seems so cross with me. "I know who you are, you dumb dog! I am Billy. Billy Andrews." 'Oh no!' I think to myself. "I can see by the stupid way you look at me, I should explain further. You said some nasty, vulgar things about my sister, Prissy, you dirty orphan!" Billy was starting to scare me so I backed away, and of course being as graceful as I am, I fell onto my back.

He stood over me, watching me as if I was some wounded animal. I was expecting him to help me up. Isn't that what people do when they see someone fall? His eyes looked contemplative then shifted to disgusted. He dropped on top of me as I struggled to break free. Billy grabbed my wrists with his hands and pinned them above my head. "What are you doing? Let me go! You're hurting me!" He sneered at me, "Now you know what you put my sister through. She cried herself to sleep, do you know that? The lies you spread about my sweet sister, Prissy, they broke her spirit. So, I am gonna break yours." He brought his face closer to mine as I stiffened up at his malicious speech.

He finally let go of my wrists so that he could use his hands. He began to breathe heavier as he tried molesting me through my jacket. I just laid there, limp as a ragdoll, silently begging for someone to save me. I felt his hand leave my body. He lightly stroked my cheek as if he were a great love seeing his beloved for the first time. He grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him and forced a kiss to my mouth. "Kiss back." he demanded. I shook my head and a few tears betrayed me by escaping from my eyes. He looked at me with disgust then shook his head as if waking himself up. He scoffed, then finally got up from atop of me. He backed away wiping his mouth.

I couldn't believe this boy had just stolen my first kiss. My kiss that I was saving for my true love wherever he may be. "You'd better not go around telling anyone about what we just did. I've got a reputation to uphold. Understand?" He said it with a shaking voice, was it possible that he regretted his actions. "I won't. I promise." I sounded like a totally different person. "Listen An-, uh, I mean, orphan, just stop talking about Prissy. Apologize to her and I'll forget this ever happened." Billy rubbed the back of his neck as if he were suddenly bashful. He picked up his bookstrap and waited for me to stand up and grab mine before he turned to head to school. That's when we heard, "Hey, Billy!"

* * *

"Blythe! You're back. Hey, bud!" I watched as the new boy and Billy interacted. The new boy looked over Billy's shoulder seeing me swiping crushed leaves off my skirt. He arched his eyebrow inquisitively over me. "What are you doing? Playing a game? We really should get to school, don't you think?" Billy said his goodbyes to the boy and looked over at me as if warning me again. I grabbed my bookstrap then walked past the boy. "You okay, miss?" he asked sweetly. I say I am fine as I walk faster.

* * *

If this boy is friends with Billy Andrews, I don't want anything to do with him. He stays behind me at a short distance. I hear him as we get closer to the schoolhouse, "Need anything else? Any dragons around here that need slaying?" I just want to get to school. "No, thank you!" He catches up to me just before I ascend the steps to school. I thank him again. We enter the cloakroom and I introduce myself, but before he can say his name, the whole class yells out in unison, "GILBERT!" He smiles at me as he enters the classroom being surrounded by the boys. I sit at my desk as I overhear one of the boys ask Gilbert, "Why were you talking with that _orphan_?" He looks over at me and I hear him say, "I don't care who she is. A cute girl is a cute girl." I can feel myself blush in embarrassment.

* * *

The girls are still angry with me. Apparently now Ruby Gillis is upset because I was talking to Gilbert Blythe and she 'has dibs' on him because she has liked him for a long time. I tell them I have no interest in him and that we just happened to walk into school at the same time. Diane seems torn between being my friend and not wanting to anger the other girls. At lunch I tell her it's fine that she sits with the other girls. I go outside and sit by the small stream where everyone keeps their milk jugs while I eat my lunch. I hear someone approach me from behind.

The person kneels down close to me and I can see them get there milk jug from the cold stream. "You're alone. Why?" it's Billy. Why is he talking to me like we are friends. "Leave me alone, please. Everyone hates me. I get it." He sighs and gets up but doesn't immediately move. I can feel him staring at me and my face reddens. "I'm sorry for earlier. It wasn't any better than what you did to Prissy. I just wanted to say that." I turned around with tears in my eyes to look at him, but he had already walked away. I bit my bottom lip. That boy. There's something odd about him. Like he has split personalities or something.

I continue eating my lunch when I hear the other boy Gilbert, "Hey. You're not inside with the girls. Why?" Oh, great. Just what I need! "Go away." I say out the side of my mouth. "I'm sorry? What was that?" he said as he got closer. "I'm not allowed to talk to you. Please, leave me be." He looked confused and then turned to see all of the girls watching us from the window. "Ah, I see. I just wanted to give you one of my apples. They're from the orchard on our farm." Anne did not turn around, instead, she jumped up and left him standing there, apple in hand.

After lunch, school presumed. Mr. Phillips was writing on the blackboard. I was trying to focus but I could hear Gilbert trying to get my attention. He threw a piece of crumpled paper at me, and I continued ignoring him. He wouldn't give up and I was starting to get tired of his teasing me. I watched as he pretended to pick the paper up as he stealthily placed his apple on my desk. 'Okay, go away now.' I thought to myself, but he didn't. He called me my most hated nickname in the world; one the Matron called me on a daily basis because she knew I hated my hair color. "Carrots." When I still did not look at him, he grabbed my braid pulling it as he repeated the tormenting name. I snapped. I don't know what came over me! I stood up and slapped him with my slate, breaking it in two.

The whole class gasped in equal parts shock and horror as Mr. Phillips yelled for me, "Anne Shirley! You come up here this instant!" I hung my head in shame as I slowly made my way to the teacher. "It was my fault, sir. I teased her." I heard the horrible boy plead. "That is no excuse. Anne, you will write exactly what I write here on the chalk board. Exactly how I write it, ten times and then sit on this stool with the dunce cap!" I could hear my fellow classmates snickering. My ears became as red as my horrid hair. I gasped as I read what Mr. Phillips wrote.

_I, Ann Shirley, will not behave like a _savage." Ann? Ann? No "E" at the end? He could not possibly expect me to write that! He handed me the chalk with a sneer and forced me to face the board. I stood there, holding the chalk, fighting back the tears. "Come now. We haven't got all day Miss Shirley!" More laughter from behind me pushed me to my breaking point. "No!" I screamed as I threw the chalk down and sprinted out of the schoolhouse, hearing my name being yelled by my teacher and a few others. I ran through the woods, turning down the wrong lane, and became lost. I came upon a crooked wooden structure in the woods. It looked like a hastily made shelter. I entered and dropped to the ground, curling up for warmth. I had left my things at the school. Classic, Anne Shirley.

It was getting darker, colder but still I didn't move. I would definitely be sent back now. I assaulted a boy in class and defied my teacher. My eyes grew heavy and suddenly I was asleep. I don't know how much time had passed, but woke to the sound of dogs barking and the faint sound of my name being called. I heard somebody approaching the shelter and fiegned sleep. I felt a warm body kneel next to me. The person put two fingers to the pulse in my neck then sighed with relief. I felt them shake me slightly then whisper my name. I slowly opened my eyes and saw no other than Billy Andrews. The fear on my face must have been plain to see because he looked ashamed at himself remembering why his face would instill fear in me. "Look, Anne. I know you hate me, but I am just here to help you home. The whole town is looking for you." I begin to cry. He puts a comforting arm around me. I should push him away, but I don't.

"It's alright. They aren't mad or nothing. Just worried. Come on. Let me help you up." I let him help me. I should hate him. I don't. I mean, I don't particularly like him, but it isn't hate. He sees me shivering and gives me his coat. Putting his arm around my waist, I lean on him for, not only support, but warmth. We make our way back to the pathway towards Green Gables. "Hey! I found her! Hurry! She's freezing cold and very weak!" Billy yelled out for the closest group to hear. That's when I fainted and the next thing I knew, he was carrying me. "Oh! Anne! Is she dead?" It was my bosom friend, Diana Barry, with Billy's sisters, Jane and Prissy. "Don't be daft. Of course she's not dead. I think because of the cold and her being so weak, her body couldn't handle it. She fainted." The first group they came upon was Matthew, Mr. Lynde, and Mr. Andrews. "Oh, son. Thank God you found her. Place her in the wagon. Cover her with the blankets. Stay with her and get some blankets on you as well." Billy's father ordered. "You're gonna be okay, Anne. Marilla and Rachel are back at Green Gables. They'll set you right." I heard my lovely Matthew say.

The girls jumped in the wagon as Billy handed me up to them and followed soon after. "Lay her down next to me girls." Diana said. "No, she is gonna sit up next to me. I have to get her warm. You heard my father." Billy pulled me up next to him and placed his arm around my shoulders as the girls pulled blankets up around us. It should have felt scandalous, but I was so cold and the heat coming off of him was helping tremendously. The warmth radiated around us under the blankets and the rocking of the wagon lulled me to sleep. His heart was beating fast, but it was probably from carrying me.

The wagon pulled up to the house, and I heard Marilla and Rachel cry out in horror. "Is she dead? Oh, Lord, no!" Matthew cried out, "For Heaven's sake. She's not dead." Billy nudged me. I looked up into his blue eyes and he smiled. "Do I look that bad that everyone thinks I'm dead?" I said causing him and the girls to laugh. "I'd say her humor is still intact, so no. Not dead at all." Rachel Lynde said as she laughed and hugged Marilla. "Do you think you can walk or do you want me to carry you still?" Billy teased. I elbowed him in his side causing him to guffaw. He scooted out of the wagon, and the girls helped me to the edge as Billy grabbed me around the waist and helped me down. Matthew picked me up in a tight hug. "Don't ever scare us like that again. Thank you for finding her, Billy." Billy nodded and tipped his cap to Matthew. Everyone followed us into the house. Bit by bit, the rest of the search parties made their way back.

* * *

We all sat down, a few of us enjoying hot stew and warm cider. Prissy Andrews was sitting across from me. "Prissy?" I begin and she looks up from her cup. "Yes, Anne?" she watched me. "I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I misspoke. I only repeated the vulgar explanation I was told by a lady I lived with. I don't know why I said it. I guess I was trying to get the girls to accept me, but I have what the Matron at the orphanage called 'word vomit' meaning, I just don't think before I speak." Prissy looked at me as if she understood. "Thank you. It really hurt me, your, um, word vomit." We all giggled as she said the word. Prissy stood up and walked over to where I sat. She bent down and hugged me. "I forgive you, Anne. Let's be friends, okay?" She smiled at me then walked back to her seat.

Billy watched the interaction between me and Prissy, and I saw him smile as he looked down to take another bite of stew. Maybe I could be friends with him too. I mean, he did save my life. Gilbert Blythe was talking with Dr. Spencer and Mr. Lynde, but he kept looking over at me. It was very unnerving and so I told Diana who was seated next to me, "He keeps staring at me." Diana looked over at Billy Andrews. "Not him. Gilbert Blythe. Do you think he's plotting revenge for the slate incident? I mean, he pulled my braid and called me that horrible name." Diana smiled at me, "Gilbert Blythe is not the revenge type. If anything, he is probably trying to figure out how to apologize to you." Billy snickered, "Oh, yes. He's the perfect gentleman. Probably planning your whole future together. What do you say, Anne? Sounds like a dream, huh? The most loved and perfect boy in all of Prince Edward Island. Quite a prize." He put his spoon down, and got up from the table to walk outside.

Jane and Prissy looked at each other and then excused themselves. "We should be going. Umm, we'll see at school, okay, Anne." Prissy said as Jane waved goodbye and they left in the direction their brother went. "What was that all about, Anne?" I had no clue what just happened so I just shrugged my shoulders. "Oh. I see." Diana explained further when I looked confused. "He likes you, Anne." I just stared at her waiting for further information. "Billy Andrews. He likes you and is jealous because if Gilbert Blythe likes you, then he feels like he has no chance with you. Don't you see?" I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of being liked that way by not one, but two boys! I mean, just that morning, Billy accosted me, called me names, and stole my first kiss. Now he has apologized, saved my life, and developed a crush on me? What universe am I in?


	2. What's Going On

I do not own these characters* Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Leave a review if you please! :-)

* * *

After everyone began to leave, I started to collect all of the dirty cups and bowls to wash while Matthew and Marilla were on the front porch with the remaining guests. As I stood at the sink, I could feel someone watching me so I stopped to turn my head. It was that boy, Gilbert. "Can I help you? Shouldn't you be on your way home?" I ask him. He just smirks at me as he walks closer. "Anne. I wanted to apologize for what happened at school. It's just that you were ignoring me and all I wanted is to be your friend. To know you, this interesting new girl. Is that so wrong?" The nerve of this boy! I was internally screaming. I took a deep breath and answered, "Well, I am sorry but that just is not possible. If I want the girls to like me and be my friends, we cannot. If they even knew I was talking to you, they'd cast me out. I am just beginning a new chapter in my life and never had real friends before. That's just how it needs to be." I turned and continue washing the dishes and hear him sigh.

"One more question. Is it just me that cannot be your friend or is it all boys? I mean, you seem pretty cozy with Billy. Is he allowed to be your friend? He's not a nice kid, you know? I mean, I saw the way he treated you in the woods." With that proclamation, I stop and face him again. "Y-you saw? What did you see? Tell me!" He looked shocked at my sudden outburst. "Well, it looked like he had pushed you down or something. You were brushing dirt and leaves off your skirt as he was backing away from you when I saw you guys together. I mean, am I wrong?" Thank the Heavens, I think to myself. I thought he'd seen him steal that kiss. "Umm, well, I guess your kinda right. I mean, he had confronted me about something horrid that I had said about Prissy. As I was backing away from him, I fell over backwards. So, Billy didn't push me, per se, but his actions did cause me to lose my balance and fall." I feel my cheeks burn at the memory of what happened next.

"Well, he didn't help you up. That's not very gentlemanly of him, but that's to be expected from Billy Andrews." Gilbert walks over to the sink and grabs a drying cloth. He's never gonna give up, so I allow him to help me. "Um, won't your parents worry that you are not home?" I ask him. He gives me a small smile and answers, "Well, my mom died during childbirth, so I never met her and my father's probably sleeping. Our neighbor's sitting with him. He's very ill at the moment." I felt horrible. "I'm sorry. I, um, I didn't know." He chuckled at that, "Well, you wouldn't now, would you? We've only just met." We continued on with the dishes until we put the last one in the cabinet.

"Why, Gilbert Blythe? What on Earth are you still doing here? Your father will be worried sick. Matthew? Please take Gilbert home on the buggy." Marilla and Matthew had finally come in for the night. "Oh, no need Miss Cuthbert. I have my horse tied up in the barn. Goodnight all. Anne? I hope to see you back at school soon." He put his cap on and turned to smile at me before opening the door and leaving. I notice he has fine eyes, but shake my head to rid myself of the thought. "Goodnight, Gilbert Blythe." I turned around and saw Marilla staring at me. "Anne? I want to you to know you can feel safe here. The next time someone or something bothers you, please come to us. I know this is all still new to you, but you are ours now. You're a Cuthbert, and Cuthbert's don't just sit back and watch, we help. We love." I gave them both a hug and then went up for bed. It was nearly midnight. Well, I had the weekend to heal my bruised pride. Hopefully, Monday morning, I will feel better and get back to school.

* * *

I was, in fact, not able to enjoy the weekend or go to school. Sunday morning, I woke with chills, sweating and sick as a dog. My night in the woods was quite an adventure, but it gave me pneumonia. The doctor was called, I was put on bed rest, and I was miserable. I was in and out of consciousness, sleeping most of the day Sunday. Marilla had told me the Andrews children stopped by after church when they heard I was ill. They brought me some beautiful wildflowers they had picked in the meadow on their way. Marilla found a spare pitcher and arranged them on my table by the window. Diana Berry, my dear bosom friend, brought some tea cakes she baked herself. I couldn't eat them so I begged Matthew and Marilla to enjoy them for me.

I was no better by Wednesday morning, and Gilbert stopped by after school to drop off some assignments Mr. Phillips had prepared for me. I told Marilla to thank him for me and she said he wanted to see me."No, absolutely not! Why, I look positively ghastly! And what could we have to say to each other? Thanks but no thanks." I began to cough uncontrollably and started to choke on the mucus attempting to leave my lungs. In comes rushing the very person I didn't want to see. "She's choking! Oh, dear God in Heaven! She's choking!" Marilla cried out. Gilbert rushes into my room!

I am laying down and he lifts me up to turn me over. "Anne, you're going to need to spit that out, keep coughing it out. That's it. Good. Sit up. You need to have your head elevated if you're going to lay in bed. You could have aspirated." Gilbert was so level headed. How did he know so much? Marilla hugs him and thanks him. "I've learned a lot over the past year with my father being sick. It's actually why I want to become doctor." He ask Marilla to make some camomile tea with mint leaves. "It will help as an expectorant so she can rid her lungs of all the mucus from the illness. She really should take a nice, hot bath but if she is too weak, put some hot boiled water in her wash-basin. Have Anne place her face above the steam and cover her and the bowl with a towel. This will help with her breathing as well. You'll be right as rain in no time." He smiles at me.

His smile, oh, that simple little gesture. Why did it make me feel weaker? 'Anne, get ahold of yourself. You DO NOT like Gilbert Blythe!' I berate myself internally. I feel myself blush, but luckily, I am sick and can blame it on my fever. Ha! There! Nobody will ever be the wiser. I fall asleep after my tea. When I next wake, it is dark, but I sense someone in the room. "Hello? Who's here?" I say weakly. I hear footsteps approaching me. My door is ajar which is odd because Marilla usually closes it when she leaves. I feel a hand touch mine. Farmer's hands. "Matthew?" I know as soon as I hear the clearing of the mystery guest's throat that it is not Matthew.

"I couldn't sleep. Can't focus knowing that you are here, sick and the last thing I said to you was not so nice. I'm sorry, Anne. I feel like that is my defense mechanism when I feel jealous. Jane pointed it out to me Friday night. I don't want you to be in pain. please don't die." It was Billy Andrews. In my room. Did Marilla know he was in my room? He just sat next to my bed, leaning his head against my hand. "I watched Blythe come visit. I was on the path by the gate when I saw him enter the house. He was here a long time. My stomach hurts just thinking about him being close to you. I like you, Anne. I know you probably hate my guts. I should have never forced that kiss on you, but I'm kinda sorta glad I did because the moment I did, my mind went crazy with thoughts of you and me being together. It's crazy, I know. I cannot see your face and I know you are looking at me like I am a loon." He chuckles softly.

I don't know what comes over me, but I begin to comb my fingers through his soft curls. It's an intimate gesture that I have only read about in silly romantic novels. I hear him sigh as if he was holding in his breath for hours. He turns toward me, takes my hand, opens it up, and kisses the palm of it - right above my wrist causing my heart to race. "Anne? Will you be my friend? We can just be friends, and if you want more, you can take my heart. You're like nobody I have ever met. But friends first. I want you to see me as a friend and not some dumb jerk that let his anger get the best of him that one time. Please." I squeeze his hand in mine. "Friends." I say in my weak, raspy voice. He gets up and kisses my forehead. "Goodnight my friend, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert." He then turns and opens my window; climbing out. Well, now I know how he got here and that Marilla did not know there was a boy in my room.

* * *

*Hope you're enjoying my story!*


	3. Just My Imagination

A week later, I was finally well enough to venture outdoors. Marilla insisted that I stay close to the house, so I settled in a chair off the side of the house under a sweet tree with Jane Eyre. Diane had special permission from her parents to bring my schoolwork every day, so at least I got to see her face and talk a few minutes each weekday with her. She would be coming by any minute now, so every once in a while, I stopped reading to check. Mr. Rochester had just proclaimed his love for Jane when I heard someone whistling. I look up and it's no other than Gilbert Blythe. I squint my eyes and grumble to myself, "Now what does he want?" He notices me sitting under the tree and waves. I fight the urge to roll my eyes and wave back instead.

"Hello, Anne. You look like you are feeling much better. Diana was not in school today, so I offered to bring by your school work. I hope that's okay." I notice he has a bruise on his cheek. "What happened there?" I ask, pointing at the bruise. He smiles slightly and shrugs. "Oh, it's nothing really. Just got into a little scuffle with one of the other boys at school. He looks worse." I chewed on my bottom lip, worrying because I had a feeling who the other boy was. "Well, I don't think that's anything to brag about. What was the fight over anyway." I ask out of pure curiosity. He looked around then knelt down in front of me. "Well, you see, the other boy thought he should take your things to you. It didn't make much sense because I live closer to Green Gables than him. So, I started walking, and he followed me then tried prying your work from my arms. So I pushed him away, and he punched at me, hitting me in my cheek. Then I placed your work and my bag on the ground just in case he came at me again, which he did so I hit him in the jaw and knocked him down. It was the only way, you see." He was blushing slightly and looked ashamed. "Well, I am certainly nothing to figure that over. You should have just given the boy my things." I huff.

Gilbert looks at me for a few moments then says, "Anne? Are you and Billy, you know?" I arch my eyebrows waiting for him to finish his question. When he looks at me for a response I tell him, "Are we what?" He sighs, "Is Billy Andrews your boyfriend?" I turn beet red, and he can see the shock in my face. "Billy and I are clearly just friends. I don't know where you would get that idea from, Gilbert Blythe, but I assure you that is not true." He smile then chuckled a bit. "Well, I think you need to tell him that. He's the boy I fought off. When I started walking away from him, he said, 'You have no right! We kissed. We're together! Anne and I love each other.' I mean, I didn't believe it, but I thought you should know." I felt nauseous. He had told Gilbert that we kissed. He stole that kiss! Oh, I wanted to scream!

I get up on wobbly legs and fall into him, so I ask Gilbert to assist me back into the house. "Anne, are you alright?" I hear Marilla shout from the chicken coop. "Miss Cuthbert, she is just a bit dizzy. I am going to help her into the house." Gilbert yells out to her. When he gets me settled on the loveseat in the parlor, I ask him to fetch me a glass of cold water. While he's gone, I start to feel hot tears stream from my eyes. How could he? I trusted Billy not to say anything about that kiss. I didn't even want it. He forced it on me. I begin choking out sobs as Gilbert returns with the water. "Anne! What's wrong?" he says as he comforts me with an arm around my shaking form. "Hush now. You're okay." He rubs my back soothingly and offers me the handkerchief from his pocket. I wipe my tears away and begin to calm down after a few minutes.

He sits there, rubbing my back until I finally speak. "That day in the woods, the day we first met?" He nods his head as I continue, "Billy had been yelling at me because of things I said about Prissy. He kept getting closer and closer and I tripped and fell. He fell on top of me and pinned my arms down. He was calling me names and taunting me, and then he, oh." I begin to cry again, but Gilbert urges me to finish. "He, what? What did he do to you?" I calm myself again and finish. "His demeanor suddenly changed. He look at me and caressed my face then kissed me. He stole my first kiss from me. I was saving it, and Billy Andrews took it." Gilbert looked shocked, and I felt ashamed. "I'll kill him." he said as he began to turn red. I took his hand and continued. "Then he found me alone that night and apologized profusely for his actions. I forgave him and told him we could be friends. He said he would not say anything about that kiss. He lied." I resolve to write him a letter for Gilbert to deliver the next day. "Do you mind very much if I write him a letter for you to give him?" He agrees and goes out to let Marilla know that I am okay.

I grab a sheet of paper and write:

_Billy,_

_I have it on good authority that you have betrayed my trust. I take promises very seriously. I thought we had agreed to be friends. Only friends! Whatever fantasy you have thought up in your head, forget it. We will be acquaintences from here on out. You have broken my trust and my heart. I thought you were a changed man, but I have been fooled. Please, do not attempt to fix this. You have wounded me greatly, Mister Andrews._

_Sincerely,_

_Anne Shirley-Cuthbert_

_of Green Gables_

* * *

**Billy's POV**

Saint Gilbert. That bastard ruins everything. Here I am, staring from a far because he wouldn't just let me bring Anne her things. What the Hell is he up to? He better not tell her what I said! I didn't mean to. He just made me so damn angry! Anne is getting up now. Did she just fall into his arms? Are they hugging? Okay, so maybe she's still weak from the pneumonia. He's walking her into the house. Now I can't see them anymore. Maybe I will wait for a little while, just wait for him to leave.

A few minutes later, I see him come out of the house and talk to The Cuthbert's. He must be weaseling his way into their good graces as well. What does everyone see in him. Mr. Goody-two-shoes. God, I cannot stand him! I want to scream! I continue to watch as he turns and goes back in the house with the Cuthbert's following shortly after. What the Hell is he doing in there? I start to walk closer, but Blythe suddenly comes strutting out of Anne's house, heading towards his property. I hide, then once he is gone, I head towards Anne's. If I can just see her and tell her, tell her. Oh Hell! What do I tell her? 'Oh, hey Anne. What? This? Well, I just fought Gilbert Blythe because I wanted to bring you your school work because I am madly in love with you is all.' I laugh to myself at the ridiculous fake conversation in my head.

I walk up the front steps and knock on the front door. Miss Cuthbert answers. "Oh, hello Billy. We were just getting ready to have some dinner. Did you need something?" I shake my head. "No, ma'am. Just wanted to stop by before going home myself to say hi to Anne." Marilla looked at me grimly. "I will let her know. She over did it today, I think. She's resting in the parlor." I just wish I could see her, but I don't want to push it so I say goodbye and head home.

That night, I cannot sleep. I am plagued with thoughts of red hair, freckles and an infectious smile. When I do finally doze off, I see them together. Gibert, friggin, Blythe and my Anne sitting together under the tree in her yard, the one outside her bedroom window that I used to get into her room the night I confessed my feelings for her. They're holding hands and laughing together. I walk closer and hear him, "Anne, my love, you've made me so happy. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider? What about Billy Andrews?" She laughs, "That dolt? You really think I could ever love him? After the way he treated me? Anyways, I much prefer the way I feel in your arms. Kiss me, Gilbert. You cannot have my first kiss because he took that from me without permission, but I want you to be the last kids I ever have." I watch as he takes her into his arms and kisses her with heated passion. I yell causing myself to awaken, heart pounding fast and in a cold sweat.

The next morning, I eat my breakfast and get ready like any other day, then I begin walking to school with Prissy and Jane. "Billy, are you well? You don't look so good." Jane states as Prissy looks me over. "I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well." I grumble as we continue our walk. The air is getting colder, with the threat of winter coming nearer. As we get closer to the schoolhouse, we see Blythe walking with a smug grin on his face. I feel the swell of anger growing in my chest and ball my fists ready to pound him into oblivion. "Good morning Prissy, Jane? Hey, Billy. Could I talk to you a minute?" Prissy and Jane look at me for an answer. "Go, I will see you in a few minutes." I say to them as I turn to face him. "What the Hell do you want?" He walks up with that smug look still. "I had a chat with Anne yesterday. Very illuminating, I must say. She asked about my bruise, so I told her what happened." I scoff, "Oh and I bet you couldn't wait to tell her it was me, huh? You know what, Blythe? You might have everybody fooled into thinking you are this perfect saint, but I know you better." He put his hand up and cut me off. "I didn't tell her actually. She guessed but that is beside the point. Afterwards, I told her what I heard you say as I was walking away. She was very upset, so I helped her into the house. She's still very weak from her illness. I went to get her a glass of water and when I came back, she was sobbing. She told me what you did to her that day in the woods, you bastard!"

I could feel my heart pounding through my ears, nausea took over, and I nearly fell over if not for the tree I used to hold myself up. "She, she told me forgave me though. We're friends." I say it out loud but mostly to myself. He reaches into his satchel and hands me an envelope with my name written on the front. I look at him in confusion. "She, um, she asked me to give this to you." I open the letter and begin to read it:

_Billy,_

_I have it on good authority that you have betrayed my trust. I take promises very seriously. I thought we had agreed to be friends. Only friends! Whatever fantasy you have thought up in your head, forget it. We will be acquaintences from here on out. You have broken my trust and my heart. I thought you were a changed man, but I have been fooled. Please, do not attempt to fix this. You have wounded me greatly, Mister Andrews._

_Sincerely,_

_Anne Shirley-Cuthbert_

_of Green Gables_

I can feel the wetness on my face being frozen by the cold air. I have lost her. The first girl I ever loved. Gone because I couldn't just shut my mouth. No, not just that. Gone because of him. If Blythe would have just given me the damn school work in the first place, I wouldn't have spoken out of anger. I would have kept my promise. Damn him! I almost forget he is still standing there until I hear him speak again. "Stay away from her. You've hurt her for the last time, do you understand me? Anne is special, and you cannot treat her like a possession. She's a person, Billy. You don't own her, nobody ever could." Then he walked away leaving me.

I don't know what comes over me, but I start to run. I run away from school and don't stop until I am at Green Gables. She's not outside today. I look in the front window and see Marilla scrubbing the floor, so I climb the tree outside Anne's bedroom window. I get to the window and can see her curled up form sleeping in bed. The window is unlocked so I open it and enter, closing it behind me. She is softly snoring as I walk closer. I kneel next her bed and put my head in my hands. I softly whisper her name, and she begins to wake. When she sees it is me, her eyes widen, and she looks as if she may scream so I cover her mouth with my hand. "Please don't scream, Anne. I had to come see you. I need to explain, please, for the love of God, listen to me." She nods and I uncover her mouth. "You're hands are cold." she says in a raspy voice. Still sick. "Sorry, I have been outside. After I read your letter, I just started running until I reached Green Gables. Winter is drawing nearer, so it's very cold today. Anne, I spoke out if anger. You need to know that I never intended to say anything. Blythe, well, he just goaded it out of me. He thinks he's hot stuff. Thinks he can have you to himself. I love you, Anne. You need to know that. You're the sweetest girl I ever met. You're kind, funny, smart, and you have the best imagination of anyone ever. I cannot lose you. I feel like I would die if you weren't in my life. Please." It is at this point of my speech that I fall apart. I turn into a sobbing, blubbering mess, and I don't care that she sees it.

She hands me a hankie so I wipe that snot off my face and try to stop crying. She is staring at me,but I cannot read her emotions. She sighs then sits up. The strap of her nightdress falls off her shoulder so I look away blushing as she adjusts it. "Billy. You hurt me. My heart shattered when Gilbert told me what you said. He didn't believe it, and I should have just left it at that, but I couldn't hold my feelings in. Everything that happened came spilling out. You kissed me. I did not kiss you. You were holding me down, against my will, and kissed me. Why?" I swallow hard at the lump in my throat and tell her. "Anne, as I held you down, I wanted to do more that just kiss you to be honest. I had to fight myself not to do more than that. As I stared down at you, I suddenly realized how uncommonly beautiful and unique you are. I felt things, emotions stirring in me. I needed to feel your lips against mine. I know now how wrong it was. Thoughts of doing things to you that only married couples should do. It's not right of me." When I look at her, her face is crimson, her eyes are wide, and her mouth slightly agape.

I stay quiet while I wait for her to speak. It's so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. "You wanted me they way a husband wants a wife?" was what she finally said. "But your only fifteen, Billy. How can you have those kinds of feelings already?" I smile at her pureness. "Anne, I am a teenage boy. Believe me, we all have those thoughts, even your precious Gilbert." She looked mad when I said that last bit do I apologized. "You know, you can't just say sorry every time you talk like that and expect me to forgive you. You need to learn some self-control, Billy Andrews." Self-control? What the Hell did she think I used that day in the woods. I wanted to tear her tights off right there on the forest floor and take our virginity. She touches my hand and it feels as if electricity is coursing through my veins. "Billy. Come up here. Sit on my bed." I shake my head. "Not a good idea, Anne. To be honest, it is taking everything in me now not to kiss you silly." She lets a small, "Oh" escape her mouth. "Then maybe you should leave. Just to be safe." I agree and turn to climb back out of her window, but she catches my hand. I turn and she is up on her knees in bed. "Billy, I will allow you one free kiss before we part." I walk closer until my knees touch the bed frame. I take her head between my hands and softly kiss her lips. I linger there watching her closed eyes flutter open. "That was much nicer than the first time." she says with a smile. "So, does this mean we are dating?" I ask hopeful. Her smile falters. "No, but it does mean I forgive you. You can still be my friend. I just wanted a new "first kiss" memory. One where I gave you permission."

* * *

That's all for this chapter folks. Leave a review! :-)


	4. Friends and Maybe a Bit More?

Hope everyone is well and staying safe out there. As for me, I have been writing and writing to calm my nerves. This world gets scarier every day, let's escape. Enjoy!*

* * *

Two weeks of home schooling and Marilla was ready for Anne to go back. Finally better, she made Anne a new dress in a color other than brown. "Oh, thank you, Marilla. Hmmm." Anne's face went from smiling at the blue color of her new frock to dismay. "What is it, child?" Marilla asked out of concern. Anne sighed then explained, "The color is beautiful, but, oh, I really had wished for puffed sleeves. Puffed sleeves are all the rage right now." Marilla pursed her lips at the silliness of the girl.

"Really, Anne. You mustn't be so vain. Put it on. You'll see that this color will go beautifully with your red hair." Anne smiled then put the dress on and ran to the mirror. She gasped, "Oh! Oh, Marilla! I could just cry!" and then threw her arms around the older woman. "You were right! Oh! I don't feel quite as melancholy as I did before. Blue is definitely _MY_ color! Thank you so much!" Marilla shook her head at the girl but couldn't quite hide the satisfied smirk on her face. "Yes, yes, now get your coat and school things and go on to the schoolhouse."

Anne happily skipped as she made her way down the path to school. Diana met her on her way. "Diana!" Anne gave her bodom friend a tight squeeze. "Oh, Anne! I am ever so happy you are well again. Was it horrible?" Anne told her of Gilbert Blythe coming to Green Gables to bring her schoolwork, and of Billy Andrews coming to see her. She did not tell her of their kiss, but she needed to. She couldn't keep it from Diana, her bosom friend. "So, two boys are vying for your affections? I think I should get pneumonia." Diana laughed but Anne only smiled shyly.

"Gilbert is... okay. I mean he's smart and a lovely person, but Ruby likes him." Diana looked at Anne waiting for her to continue. "And what about Billy?" she asked. Anne's cheeks blushed a deep crimson color. "We have agreed to be friends. If I tell you something, swear on our friendship that you will not say a thing?" Anne asked her, and Diana nodded her head. "I swear it, Anne. What is it?"

So, she told her everything. The confrontation in the woods, the forceful kiss, the apologies, the fight with Gilbert and Billy over carrying her school things, and Billy climbing in her window. Diana Berry sat there with a dumbstruck expression on her face, mouth agape. "Then, he told me he thought he loved me and wanted to be with me. I told him we should be friends. He went to leave out the window and, well, I let him give me a real kiss, a new first kiss. Am I awful?" Anne finished her woeful tale.

Diana had to take a moment to digest what Anne just told her. They were getting closer to the school now. "Umm, well, how was it? The kiss?" she asked the redhead. Anne stopped and closed her eyes for a moment before beginning to walk again and answer, "Much better than the woods. Sweeter and softer and...oh, I shouldn't say. It's too scandalous." Anne bit down on her fist in dramatic fashion.

"Hey, Anne! Diana! Wait up!" Speak of the devil, Anne thought to herself. Billy Andrews broke apart from walking with his sisters to catch up to Anne and Diana. "Good morning, Billy." Diana looked as he put his arm around Anne's shoulder. "Anne Shirley Cuthbert? And how are you this beautiful morning, dear friend?" Anne couldn't fight the blush that crept to her cheeks. "Wonderful, Billy, and eager to get to school. You really shouldn't put your arm around me. People may get the wrong idea."

Billy laughed and whispered in her ear, "I hope they do. You look beautiful, by the way." Then he took his arm back and ran ahead to open the schoolhouse door for the girls. "Thank you, Mr. Andrews." Anne and Diana said at the same time, giggling at their timing. Billy tipped his hat to them then continued holding it for his sisters Jane and Prissy. Anne took her coat and hat off then hung them and walked to her desk. "Oh, Anne! That color is exquisite on you." Diana exclaimed causing everyone to look.

It didn't escape her notice that Gilbert and Billy were both staring with equal looks of awe. Billy saw Gilbert staring and could feel his anger beginning to surface, but then he remembered that Anne doesn't like that side of him at all, so he sat down and counted to ten while breathing slowly. "Anne Shirley? I see you are back in my classroom, please try to control yourself of any outbursts and maybe we can have a decent morning." Mr. Phillips still sounding as snide as ever came strolling in the room. "Now, everyone focus. Eyes front!"

* * *

The school day went very well. Anne had no incidents and the girls invited her back on their group at lunch. Ruby's mom baked mini apple tarts, so she shared them with each girl. Then end of the day came and it was time to walk home. Diana had to rush home for an etiquette lesson, so by the time Anne gathered her things, she was gone. Gilbert Blythe was taking his sweet time collecting his things as well. Anne turned to leave the school and he opened the door for her. "Oh, thank you very much, Gilbert."

He grinned at her and tipped his hat, "Anytime Miss Shirley Cuthbert." Anne smiled politely then made her way to the path. "Hey, Anne. Could I walk you part way? I mean, do you mind if I accompany you?" Anne gave him a slight nod, and they began to walk. "You really do look lovely in blue if you don't mind me saying." he complimented with a shy smile. "Thank you, Gil. Is that okay? Can I call you Gil?" He smirked and chuckled softly, "I like that. Yeah. You can call me Gil, but _only_ you."

They walked for a few minutes before Billy stepped out from behind a tree. "Anne, oh, hey, Blythe. What are you doing?" Anne looked from boy to boy, her stomach twisting. "I ask Anne if I could accompany her home and she agreed." She saw the hurt look in his eyes. "Why don't you join us, Billy? It is a beautiful day." Anne asked trying to keep the peace. Billy smiled, thinking to himself, _"He's nothing special. Just someone to walk with. She invited me!"_

Billy got on the other side of Anna, fighting the urge to hold her hand. The walked in silence most of the awkward walk to the path split before Green Gables. "I can walk her the rest of the way, Blythe. Say hello to your father for me." Gilbert looked at Anne, worry on his face. "You sure?" he asked looking at Anne. "Of course. I am in very capable hands." He looked disappointed and turned down the path to his home. Anne watched him sadly as he went. "Poor, Gil. Must be do hard for him going to school, taking care of the farm, and helping his sick father."

Billy didn't really think of that. "Geez. That does put a damper on my wishes he'd go away." Anne playfully slapped his arm, "Billy Andrews, I am appalled." He looked ashamed. "Sorry. I can't help it sometimes. I know I shouldn't say things, but they just pop out of my mouth." He was looking at his feet. "Hey, it happens to me too." she said attempting to make him feel better. He looked at her with those big, blue eyes and she could feel herself pulling towards him.

"Anne? I don't want to mess this friendship up, but I can't help but feel I want to kiss you again." Anne felt it too, the urge to kiss him. She shouldn't, but it was hard to fight the feelings. "Then, don't." she simply said. He looked at her expectantly. Anne brought her hand up to touch Billy's cheek and he closed his eyes. Anne went up on her tiptoes and felt his lips brush lightly against hers. "I like you so much, Anne." he whispered causing her to smile. "I like you, too." He pulled her in for a hug and she wrapped her arms around him. She felt him nuzzle her neck and smile. "Be mine, Anne. Be mine." he pleaded. "I'm yours, Billy Andrews. I'm yours."

* * *

*Rut-Roh! Short chapter, I know! More to come soon!* Be kind!


	5. Quite The Scandal

"Excuse me, Marilla, but could I speak with you?" Mrs. Andrews was an unexpected visitor Saturday morning. She had driven her buggy over to Green Gables after an interesting conversation with her son that morning.

"Of course, Mrs. Andrews, please come in." Marilla opened the door and motioned for her guest to enter the house. "I was just putting on some tea. Would you care for a cup?" The lady nodded and smiled in response then removed her coat and gloves.

The tea was placed on the table , and the women exchanged pleasantries before the reason for Mrs. Andrews visit was discussed. "Marilla, I wanted to speak to you about your Anne and my Billy. At breakfast this morning, Billy said that he and Anne are an item. He told us this morning that he has become quite smitten with her. Has she discussed anything with you and Mr. Cuthbert?"

Marilla was taken aback. Anne had been acting odd the night before. She was quiet at dinner, and kept glancing at Marilla and Matthew as if she had something to say. "No, she has not mentioned anything. Excuse me for a moment." Marilla got up and headed upstairs to Anne's room. As she got closer, she thought she heard whispering. She knew it seemed out of character for her, but she put her ear against the door to listen.

"No, really. My mother's downstairs right now talking to Miss Cuthbert. I'm sorry, Anne. It just slipped out." Marilla could hear the Andrews boy's voice. "I tried saying something to them last night, but couldn't find the right words. Billy, what if they send me away?" Anne's voice sounded broken. Then it got too quiet, so Marilla opened the door. What she saw caused her to gasp.

Billy Andrews laying on Anne's bed with her next to him, her head on his chest as he held her. "What do you think you are doing?" Marilla screeched. The two jumped apart and Billy made for the window. "Don't you dare, Billy Andrews! You both get down those stairs this instant!" Anne was blushing and followed him down the stairs with a very flustered Marilla Cuthbert behind them.

Mrs. Andrews must have heard the commotion because she had stood from the table. "Billy! What on Earth were you doing in Anne's room?" His mother wore a look of horror on her face.

"We were just talking, mother. Only talking." he said, although he knew it was more than that.

"He was laying in her bed with her. On top of the covers, but still, way too intimate for a thirteen and fifteen year old. Anne, what were you thinking allowing him to come in through the window and cuddle up in your bed?" Anne looked down at the floor but said nothing.

"Miss Cuthbert, it was all my doing. I came in through the window. I asked to hold her in her bed. I was just trying to comfort her. I had told my parents about us this morning and wanted to warn Anne that my mother was coming. But nothing happened, I swear." Billy had come to stand next to Anne, finding her hand to hold. "I would never do anything to hurt Anne. I, well you see, I think I am falling in love with her, so I couldn't do anything to hurt her, you see?"

Anne squeezed his hand in response to his declaration causing him to smile and continue, "We are too young to court, we know, but we cannot help the way we feel. I know I should not have snuck in through her window, but I just needed her to know that our secret was out. I'm so sorry. Please don't take her away." Billy couldn't help but get choked up at the thought of Anne being sent away.

Marilla scoffed, "Oh, stop. I am not sending Anne away. But you both need to understand that you cannot be alone without supervision. Mrs. Andrews?" Marilla looked to the woman. She still seemed to be in shock.

"Well, of course I agree, but Billy, how did you know which room was Anne's?" Well, now he was rendered speechless. Both women were staring at him now.

Anne saved the day when she spoke up, "Well, I was sitting at my window when I noticed Billy running up to the house. I waved and that's when he saw me in my window." That satisfied the ladies. They allowed the two to sit on the front porch together while Marilla and Mrs. Andrews finished discussing things.

"Well, I certainly did not see this coming. Should we force them to part? I have no experience with this." Marilla really did not know what to do. If she split them up, then Anne would be upset and unhappy. If she let them stay together at only thirteen and fourteen years old respectively, what will everyone think?

"Billy is adamant that he is falling in love with your Anne. If we try to tear them from each other, I fear what it could do to the both of them. I think, if we set ground rules for them, they will abide by them and not cause any more of a scandal as they already have. Let us think of some rules together and then call them in." Mrs. Andrews and Marilla got a sheet of paper and began their list.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anne and Billy sat on the front porch together holding hands. "That was scary. I can't believe she saw us in your bed together. Good thing she didn't catch us one minute before that." Billy and Anne giggled remembering that they had just kissed right before Anne laid her head down on his chest. Billy looked around and saw nobody so he turned toward Anne and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

Anne blushed, "Billy, we need to be careful. If your mom or Marilla saw that, they'd break us apart for sure." Billy looked abashedly at her. "Sorry, Anne. I can't help but want to kiss every time I see you." He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "I love you, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert." Anne wasn't quite there yet, but she did like him an awful lot.

The moment was ruined by the arrival of Gilbert Blythe. "What do you think you are doing, Billy Andrews? Anne? Is he bothering you?" She could see the concern in his eyes, and Billy's grip on her hand tightened.

"She's fine. I'm her boyfriend. Why wouldn't she be, right Anne?" Billy spoke with a haughtiness Anne had not heard since that day in the woods. "You... you're lying. He's lying isn't he Anne?" Gilbert's face changed from concern to hurt with seconds.

"Well, you see, the other day when Billy and you had walked me home, he told me how he's been feeling toward me, and well, I like him too so he asked me to be his girl and, um, I said I would." Anne stuttered out her explanation and Billy felt hurt that she seemed ashamed of her feelings toward him.

Gilbert looked heart broken as he stepped back and started to walk away. Billy watched as Anne let go of his hand and ran to catch up with Gilbert.

"Gil, wait! Please don't be mad at me!" Anne cried out as she ran to catch up to him. He turned and caught her in his arms before she ran into him. "Anne, it's okay. If you like him, then you like him. It's just...I thought you knew how I felt about you. And he has hurt you before. I just didn't think you'd want to be with him like that is all."

The sadness in his eyes affected Anne more than she thought it would. She liked both boys, but Billy had made his feelings known first. "Gil, I do like you as well, but Billy and I are together, and I cannot just stop seeing him because you told me, after seeing us together, that you have feelings for me. I'm sorry." Gilbert gave her a small smile. "I understand, Anne. Friends?" he held his hand out to her to shake, so she did, "Friends." she agreed.

Billy watched the exchange and breathed a sigh of relief when Anne and Gilbert shook hands and he left. Anne walked back over to Billy and he pulled her into a hug. "Thanks. I needed that." she said as he hugged her. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked, but she shook her head no. Anne did not want to upset Billy or hurt him by admitting her feelings for both boys.

"Anne! Billy! Come inside please. We need to talk to you!" Marilla called from the front porch. The two looked at each other, then headed into the house. "Well, here we go." Anne sighed.

* * *

Next chapter in 2 weeks! There's going to be some changes!*


	6. Don't Speak

**Rules for Anne and Billy**

1\. Supervised visits, never alone

2\. Hand holding and side hugs, only

3\. Walking home from school allowed only with another friend present

4\. Show each other proper respect

5\. If any of these rules are broken, you will no longer be permitted to see each other in any way other than friends and schoolmates.

* * *

Anne and Billy agreed to the rules, begrudgingly. Mrs. Andrews and Billy left Green Gables shortly after the rules were laid out to them. Anne sighed as they pulled away.

"Anne, one more thing before we start dinner." Marilla spoke in a softer voice than Anne was used to, "I know what it is like, you know? I haven't always been single. I courted. I actually was engaged years ago." Anne gasped.

"Were you? What happened? Was it very tragical?" Anne sat down at the table and waited for Marilla to continue.

"Well, I don't know about 'tragical', but I broke off the engagement after our brother passed away suddenly. My family needed me. My mother started suffering from horrid migraines and hysterics. You may be more surprised at who I was engaged to marry." It was actually John Blythe, Gilbert's father. He met Gilbert's mother shortly after and they married." Marilla looked over at Anne who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Marilla! That is, an oh so tragical romance! And now he's so ill!" Anne sobbed into her apron, and Marilla just shook her head at the silly girl.

"Yes, I have heard. Well, let's dry your tears, shall we? Matthew will be coming in soon so we need to get the chicken roasting." Marilla handed Anne a wet tea towel to wash her face up and began dinner preparation.

* * *

Billy Andrews was pouting. His mother smirked as she eyed him on their drive back home. "What seems to be the matter, Billy? Missing your love already?" she asked with humor in her voice.

"I just don't understand why we need all these rules. I'm fifteen years old for crying out loud." he said with a huff.

"Yes, you are, but Anne is only thirteen, young man. It would be improper." Mrs. Andrews was beginning to regret allowing the relationship but didn't say anything to save herself from a Billy Andrews tempertantrum.

"Fine." he said, still pouting. He closed his eyes thinking of the stolen kiss before Gilbert Blythe showed up. 'He'll need to stay out of our way. Anne likes him too, I know.' The buggy pulled up to the Andrews farm. He helped his mother down then took the horses to the stables.

When he came back in from the stables his sisters stopped him at the top of the stairs. "So? You and Anne Shirley-Cuthbert? Really, Billy?" Jane said with excitement. Prissy smiled brightly at her younger brother.

"Yes, she is my girl, but we have rules to follow. Stupid rules if you ask me, but I want to be with her, so I guess I have no other choice, huh?" He shrugged and smiled wanly.

"What kind of rules?" Prissy asked as she sat at her vanity. She wondered if she'd ever have rules with Mr. Phillips if she ever had the nerve to admit their relationship.

"Well, no kissing, for one. Only hand holding and side hugs. I really just wanted to scream that we've already kissed so I don't see the big deal, but that would have probably ended everything right then and there." he admitted.

His sisters stared at him, mouths open in shock. "You've kissed!?!?" Jane shouted, so loud he hoped his parents didn't hear.

"Jane! Lower your voice. What if mother and father heard?" Billy said in a hushed voice as he made his way to the hall listening for his parents. "I don't think they heard you, Loud Mouth." he said with a laugh. Seeing his sisters still waiting, he told them about the stolen kiss in the woods, his apologizing for stealing her first kiss, then the other kisses they shared.

"Well, she's easier than I expected." Jane said with a sneer. Billy narrowed his eyes at his little sister.

"Watch it. That's the girl I am in love with your talking about." Billy said, anger lacing his words.

"In love? Really, Billy? She's Jane's age. And you're only fifteen." Prissy said, not believing her ears.

"Our age has nothing to do with it. Anne, ugh, she's just nothing like any other girl out there. She's smart, funny, pretty, and she makes my heart beat faster with just a smile. I have never had a girl make me feel as happy as she does. I could be have the worst day ever and just seeing her smiling face takes all my worries away." He said it with such passion and conviction they his sisters actually teared up.

"Wow, I take it back. You really do love that girl." Prissy said with a smile and hugged her brother.

* * *

"Diana! Oh, my! I have huge news!" Anne said as she ran to meet Diana on their walk to school. She told her all about Billy and her being allowed to see each other, the kiss, the rules they now had to follow, and waited for her friend's reaction.

Diana couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Billy Andrews? And you? I thought you liked Gilbert." Anne sighed.

"Well, I do like Gilbert as well, but Billy asked me first. I like them both. Gil actually knows about us. He, well, he came up to Green Gables Saturday and saw us together. He was so upset, Diana. My heart hurts just thinking about the hurt I saw in his eyes. We agreed to be friends though." Anne sighed.

"If I'm being honest with myself, I think Gil is just lovely. If he had asked me first, I would have never said yes to Billy. Though, I do like Billy as well. He's passionate and already says he's in love with me. I'm not in love with him yet, though." Diana looked shocked at Anne's words.

"In love? He actually said that? Wow, Anne, that's unbelievable. Billy Andrews, a hapless romantic? Who knew!" the girls giggled and held hands as they came to the pathway that led to Avonlea School. Billy was standing there waiting.

"There's my girl!" he said with a bright smile jogging towards Anne. He greeted Diana then held out his hand. "May I walk you the rest of the way, Anne?" There was a slight blush upon his cheeks.

"Of course. Diana? Will you walk as well. we need a chaperone as is the silly rule." Anne huffed a bit. She didn't like the rules either which gave Billy an idea.

"Say, Diana? Could you walk ahead a bit? We'll still technically have a chaperone." He asked and Diana nodded then said, "Sure, Billy."

As soon as Diana turned to walk ahead, Billy pulled Anne into his arms and kissed her soundly on the mouth! Anne pushed him off. "Billy! The rules! What if someone sees?" Anne's face was flushed and Billy's ears reddened.

"I hate these rules. I just want to kiss you. Is that so wrong?" Billy lashed out causing Diana to turn and stalk over to her friend.

"Billy Andrews! If you raise your voice at Anne ever again, you'll be sorry!" a voice came out of nowhere. Turning the trio saw Gilbert Blythe. "Anne? Are you okay?" Billy pulled Anne into his side.

"She's fine, Blythe. Stay away from my girl or _you'll_ be sorry!" Anne could sense the fight coming, so she stepped away.

"Billy, if you have any feelings for me at all, you will stop this childishness at once!" she chastised. Billy looked away from Gilbert to Anne.

"Anne, you know how I feel. He is just trying to come between us. Please, Anne. Don't be cross with me." He walked over taking her hand. He looked into her eyes, silently pleading with her to forgive his anger.

Anne's eyes softened, "Let's just get to school please. No more rule breaking either, even if we _both_ want to." she said in a low voice. Billy took her hand in his, ignoring the scoff of one Gilbert Blythe.

* * *

Anne could feel Gilbert's eyes on her. She wouldn't look at him. She couldn't see the hurt in his eyes. She knew he was sweet on her, but so was Billy. She liked them both and didn't know how to handle it.

Lunch came and Billy wanted her to sit with him by the stream. She had Diana and Moody sit with them so they were chaperoned. She saw Gilbert watching them, but he turned away when their eyes met briefly. After school, Billy walked part way with her and Diana before setting off in the direction of his farm. He hugged her and told her he loved her before he left.

"What am I going to do with him?" she said with a smile. Diana smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know, but I do know he'd be wise to not break those rules again. He's not as sly as he thinks, Anne. I know he had me walk ahead so he could sneak a kiss." Anne blushed.

The girls parted by the path to the Berry's. Anne continued her short walk towards Green Gables. Suddenly, she heard the clearing of someone's throat. "Oh!" she shrieked.

Gilbert stepped out from behind a tree. "I'm sorry for startling you, Anne. Could we talk for a moment?" he looked sheepishly at her then put his hands in his pockets. Anne nodded then stepped a little closer to the boy. "About earlier this morning, I wanted to apologize. It's just, whenever I see him near you, touching you, it drives me mad. Just knowing how he treated you that day in the woods, and knowing how easily you forgave him and his indecent behavior toward you, I can't help it. Are you very sure you want to be with him or is he forcing you?"

Anne sighed, "Gil, you don't know him the way I do. He's not this big brutish bully with me. He's sweet and gentle and loving. I'm sorry you cannot accept it, really I am, and if you had come to me first, who knows." she said with a shrug causing him to look defeated. He nodded his head and went to turn then stopped.

"I won't give up, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. Never. He'll mess up, I know him, and when he does, I'll be there to pick up the pieces of your broken heart. In the meantime, I will just admire you from afar."


	7. Oh, Woe Is Me

**A/N: Doing a bit of a time jump here...not too far though, just a few months into Anne and Billy's relationship. Christmas break has finished, and our young couple is doing well. In this chapter, we will have Anne become acquainted with Gilbert's father, John. Enjoy!**

"Wait up!" Anne heard Billy cry out as she was walking to school. She stopped and turned, smiling at her boyfriend. "Hey, Red!" he called her the nickname he knew she loathed. Anne scoffed at him and mumbled "jerk" but smirked as he grinned at her.

Diana huffed in annoyance, "If we don't start walking, we're going to be late, you two." Billy took Anne's hand in his then brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Diana walked ahead to give them some privacy.

"I had the best dream last night. It was pretty naughty, I must admit." He whispered to Anne causing her to blush.

"Billy Andrews, you are incorrigible!" she admonished. "You should not speak like that. What if Diana heard you?" It had been months since their rules were set by Marilla and Mrs. Andrews, and the young couple was finding it hard to follow. They snuck off on weekends under the guise of going over their friends houses, but instead meeting at the fort he'd found her in that night she'd run away.

_Billy lay his head in Anne's lap while she read from Jane Eyre. "I sometimes have a queer feeling with regard to you–especially when you are near me, as now: it is as if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs, tightly and inextricably knotted to a similar string situated in the corresponding quarter of your little frame. And if that boisterous Channel, and two hundred miles or so of land come broad between us, I am afraid that cord of communion will be snapt; and then I've a nervous notion I should take to bleeding inwardly." Billy looked up and smiled._

_"That's how I feel, you know? I feel how Mr. Rochester feels about Jane with you. That pull?" Anne's breath hitched as the words fell from Billy's mouth._

_"Billy, that's beautiful, truly. I think I'm starting to feel it too." Anne admitted to herself as much as him. He sat up and pulled her into his lap, kissing her heatedly. They stopped for air and were breathing heavily._

_Billy felt himself about to lose control, so he excused himself to go outside and cool off. Anne laid back with a huff. Sometimes she wished they were older. Times like these, where she wished she could do more for Billy. Her heart was beating fast, so she tried taking calming breaths to slow it back down._

_Billy came back in. He saw her laying down and the thoughts coming into his head made him start getting worked up again. "Umm, Anne? I think I should go. The feelings that I am having, well, I am really trying to be good here." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck ashamedly. _

_Anne sat up on her knees, "Come here." she said reaching out to him. He kneeled down in front of her. "I love you," she cupped his cheek and leaned up kissing him softly on his lips. It was her first time uttering the phrase out loud. Billy smiled into her kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she moaned as he began to trail kisses across her jaw and down her neck. "Billy, what are you doing to me?" Anne could feel herself becoming aroused by his ministrations._

_Billy couldn't help himself. As he began to grind against her, he reached between them and began to trail his hand to cup her sex. Anne moaned his name as he tested her by rubbing her. He could feel himself growing harder and gasped when he felt Anne touch his erection through his pants. "Billy, this feels good but we should stop." He leaned his forehead against hers and took a shuddering breath._

_"I know. Why can't we be older?" he chuckled lightly._ _"Let me walk you to Diana's." They righted their clothes and hair, and began the trek back._

Anne blushed and smiled at the memory which caught Billy's attention. "What are you thinking about? he said smiling down at her. She leaned closer and told him which then caused him to blush as well. Diana turned and just shook her head at the duo.

* * *

When they arrived at school, it was announced by Mr. Phillips that Gilbert Blythe would be out for an extended period of time. "Anne Shirley, you will be tasked with bringing Gilbert his schoolwork every day." he stated with a sneer.

"Why me?" she asked offended that she was not asked instead of just being forced.

"Excuse me? It is because of your insolence that you are being tasked with this. Maybe if you showed me more respect, I wouldn't be forced to give you extra responsibilities. No more from you or I will be forced to keep you in for lunch and do lines for me. Now, sit down and start reading Chapter 12 of your reader!" Mr. Phillips sat at his desk with a growl.

Anne looked over and saw Billy scowling at their teacher. She began to read and could feel the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She hadn't spoken to Gilbert since he admitted he would never give up on earning her favor. He would stare at her, smile at her, and sit close at lunch, but never speak to her. It was unnerving at times.

At lunch, Billy pulled Anne off to the side of the schoolhouse. "I can't believe him. Making you lug all of Blythe's crap to him every day! I could slug him!" Billy was fit to be tied. "And why does he get to home school? What makes him so important?"

Anne tried to calm him, "Billy, you know Mr. Blythe has been ill. Maybe he's gotten worse. Besides, if you think about it, this means we can walk together longer. I would need to walk past your farm in order to get to the Blythe Farm." At this, he instantly calmed down and instead smiled widely.

"My smart, beautiful girlfriend! You're right!" Billy looked around and, seeing nobody, picked Anne up and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Placing her back down, he pulled away. "Sorry about that. I got a bit excited." Anne smiled at him, shaking her head.

* * *

"I love you, Anne. Be safe on your walk to the Blythe's." A reluctant Billy Andrews watched as Anne walked further away.

Anne clutched Gilbert's schoolwork close to her chest as she fought against the cold winter air. She made it safely to the Blythe Farm, finding herself on their front porch. With a sigh, she began to knock at the front door. When nobody answered, she knocked again, louder this time. The door opened and an older man with a cane answered. "Oh, umm, hello! You must be Gilbert's father. I'm Anne, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She smiled brightly and held her hand out to the man.

"Ahh, the famous Anne. Come in from the cold child. And, please, call me John." Anne entered the house and instantly felt at ease. The home was warm and inviting. She followed John Blythe enter the front sitting room. "Gilbert ran out to the barn for more firewood. He should be back any moment." As if on cue, the back door was heard opening and closing.

"Dad! I'm back!" She could hear him stomping the dirt off his boots then his voice getting closer as he spoke smd walked to the sitting room the occupied. "The stew is just about finished and Mrs. Crenshaw brought over some crusty bread so, oh, Anne! What are you doing here?" The boys face morphed from happy to confused in mere seconds.

"Mr. Phillips chose me to bring you your school work daily. It's here." Anne stood up and handed him the bundle of work. She felt her face become hot as his fingers touched hers and he thanked her.

"Thank you, Anne. Would you like to stay fir dinner?" Gilbert offered.

"Oh, no, but thank you. I do need to get back to Green Gables. We'll miss you at school, but I shall be back every day to drop off the work." She looked over at his father, "It was very nice meeting you, John." His smile warmed her heart. "Same to you, Miss Anne. Give my regards to Miss Cuthbert please." He smiled and Anne nodded then headed to the front door.

Gilbert followed her out. "Anne, thanks again. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow. Maybe you could stay for dinner Wednesday? I was thinking of making a roast chicken dinner. Ask Miss Cuthbert if it would be possible. I'd love to have someone to talk to." He winked then leaned in kissing her cheek. Anne walked back home, brushing her fingers against the spot on her cheek that Gilbert kissed her. She thought about dark brown eyes and wavy brown hair as she tried to find sleep that night. "Oh, I am in so much trouble." she thought to herself just as sleep overcame her.


	8. Choices

Anne couldn't stop blushing at the memory of Gilbert's kiss on her cheek. So gentle. So sweet. So, oh my! Billy! Suddenly she felt as if she betrayed Billy. She hadn't thought Gilbert would kiss her though. Oh, what should she do? Should she tell him? She needed to speak to Diana! Anne braided her hair and headed down to breakfast.

"Good morning, Anne. You look a bit flushed. Are you feeling well?" Marilla felt Anne's forehead for her temperature.

"Oh, I feel fine. Must just be warm. Now, remember that I will home later than usual because I bring Gilbert his school work. Also, did you make a decision about Wednesday?" Anne tried to take the focus off her blushing cheeks.

"Oh, yes. I spoke to Matthew about it and he agrees that it will be perfectly fine as long as he can drive you home. We don't want you walking all that way in the dark." Anne smiled and thanked Marilla.

* * *

Diana was waiting for Anne at their usual spot. "Diana, before we start walking, can I confide in you?" Diana nodded. "Yes, of course." she replied.

"Yesterday, after I dropped of Gilbert's schoolwork, well, he, um," Anne looked as if she could cry. "Diana, he kissed me on my cheek." Diana gasped.

"Oh, Anne! He didn't! What about Billy?" Diana took Anne's hand and squeezed it.

"Should I tell him? What if he breaks things off? I love him. Oh, but I really like Gilbert as well. Diana, help." Anne put her face in her hands.

"It was one little kiss, on the cheek. I hardly think it matters if he knows or not, right?" Diana supplied. She was right. Anne was just overthinking it. They continued their walk to school and saw Billy waiting for them at the pathway. He was talking to Josie Pye and Ruby Gillis.

She heard Josie and Ruby giggle at something Billy said. Annoyed at the girls fawning over her boyfriend, she walk over and kissed him square on the mouth. He read too much into it and pried her mouth open with his tongue, deepening their kiss and causing audible gasps from the girls and Moody who had just approached the scene.

"Good morning." he said in a silky smooth voice. Anne was blushing scarlet now. "G-good morning. That was...wow." Billy held Anne flush against him. They didn't even realize everyone had left toward the school.

"I had another dream about us last night." he smirked and waggled his eyebrows, "You are so beautiful, Red. Can't we just skip school and hide away in our little secret spot? I can warm you up real quick." Billy held her a bit tighter and kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose.

"As tempting as that is, I cannot skip out on school. Plus, I need to bring Gilbert his work, silly." Anne took his hand in hers and they walked to school, just making it before the bell.

* * *

Diana kept casting glances at Anne during reading hour. She couldn't stop thinking about how _familiar_ Billy and Anne acted towards each other, acting as if they were grown. Kissing like that, _in public!_ She would need to talk with her if she could get her alone. And, what about Gilbert Blythe? The poor boy actually thinks he has a chance against Billy Andrews? Anne is going to be in for a rude awakening.

* * *

"Anne, I need to talk to you," Diana cast a side long glance at Billy, "In private." She stared her bosom friend down until she sighed.

"Okay, Billy, why don't you go hang out with your friends. We won't be long." Anne stroked the boys arm and he nodded, walking away to where Moody and Charlie were sitting.

"Anne, you and Billy should not have been kissing like that. It was way out of lines and against your parents rules! You know how much of a gossip Josie and Ruby are! I don't know what has come over you lately. The both of you are moving into very adult territory, and I for one will not stand by and watch you become, well, a jezebel. You're going to do something that you cannot come back from." Diana was flustered after her grand speech. Anne looked aghast and on the verge of tears.

"A jezebel? Is that what you think of me? I cannot help the fact that both Billy and Gilbert like me. Besides, I didn't kiss Gilbert, he kissed me." Diana's eyes went as wide as saucers, and Anne winced when she heard a familiar voice.

"He kissed you?" Billy had come over because he'd heard Diana getting louder and could see Anne's firm slumping in sadness. Anne turned around and reached for Billy's hand.

"It wasn't like that, Billy, I swear! He kissed my cheek. I didn't know he was going to do it. We were saying our farewells and it just happened. It didn't mean anything." Anne's heart was breaking watching the boy she loved looking disgusted with her.

"I need to walk away, Anne, before I say something we'll both regret." Billy stalked off as the lunch bell rang signifying their return to class. Anne felt as if she couldn't breathe. What had happened?

* * *

After school, Anne waited for Billy so they could talk before she headed to Gilbert's to drop his work off. Diana didn't wait for her after Anne's look of anger toward her as they gathered their coats. Billy was speaking to Prissy and then walked over to Anne grabbing her hand and pulling her along. "You are not going there alone. I spoke to Prissy and she is going to cover for me. I will accompany you to Blythe's farm. I have some things to clear up with him. Do you understand?" He looked at Anne and she nodded.

"I don't blame you, Anne. He knows we are in a serious relationship. He may not like it, but that's not our problem." He looked over and noticed she was crying. Stopping by a tree, he pulled her into an embrace. "Hey, no tears, okay. I love you, Anne. You know that I would never do anything to hurt you. You are my everything." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Billy, but I cannot let him take full blame for it. I didn't stop him. I should have backed away. I'm so ashamed." Anne buried her face into his chest.

"Stop that. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Red." he kissed her forehead again then wiped the tears off her cheeks by brushing them away with his thumbs. She reached up and caressed his cheek and he dipped his head down to kiss her softly on her lips. Anne instantly felt as if a weight had been lifted.

When they made it to Gilbert's house, Billy asked Anne to stay at the bottom of the porch steps while he knocked. Gilbert was smiling when he opened the door, but his face fell quickly at the sight of Billy Andrews standing there holding his books. "What are you doing here? Where's Anne?" Gilbert asked trying to look around Billy's body that was blocking his view.

"She's right there," Billy turned himself slightly so Gilbert could see an embarrassed looking Anne. "Can we talk?" he asked in a calm voice that unnerved Gilbert.

"Sure, let me just grab my jacket and put this stuff down." Gilbert disappeared for a few moments then appeared again in his cap and wool coat.

Anne waited for the inevitable punch in the face she'd expected from Billy, instead he climbed back down to where she stood and took her hand in his. "Listen Blythe, I know you like Anne. She told me about you kissing her cheek. But," Billy took a deep breath and sighed, "She's**_ my_** girlfriend. You need to stop pursuing her. It's bad manners. We love each other." he looked deep into her eyes and they smiled at each other.

"Anne? Is this true then? You love him?" Gilbert asked, his dark yes pleading with hers. The poor guy, he was doomed.

"I'm sorry, Gil, but yes. I love Billy. He is mine and I am his." She looked away, tears threatening to form at the look the beautiful boy gave her. "Goodbye, Gilbert." With that, the couple turned hand in hand and walked away from Gilbert. They didn't turn around, they didn't see him collapse on the steps, they didn't see his head fall into his hands, and they didn't hear him sob as he realized he may have lost the girl he was in love with.

* * *

A/N: So that's that. Gilbert's heart is broken. Anne chose Billy. Diana is not going to take anymore of their open affection either. Next chapter will be up in a few weeks. Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews. XOXO


	9. A Very Sad Day Indeed

Three months had gone by. Three months of dropping off and picking up Gilbert Blythe's schoolwork with Billy tagging along. A quiet hello and thank you were the only words he ever spoke. The dark circles under his tired eyes plaguing Anne's dreams. Then came the day she knew was coming.

Billy held her hand as they walked toward the Blythe farm. The cool, Spring breeze felt good on her face as she listened to Billy talk about his plans for them that coming weekend. As they came upon the house, a carriage was out front that caused them to stop.

"Oh, damn! That's the undertaker! Blythe! Come on, Anne!" Billy shouted as he ran toward the house. When Anne got there, she saw Billy comforting Gilbert. She came to the other side of him and hugged his side while she silently cried. "So sorry, Blythe. Your dad was the best." she heard Billy say in a soft tone.

Gilbert sniffed then wiped his tears off his face while Anne handed him her handkerchief from her coat pocket. "It's clean, I swear." she said with a bit of a giggle causing him to smile a little.

"Thanks." Gilbert shook hands with Billy then they stepped into the house and waited while Gilbert spoke with Mr. Henry, the undertaker. After the carriage carrying John Blythe's body rode off, Gilbert sighed. "I found him this afternoon. I came in from chores and got lunch together. I brought it in and thought he was sleeping. At least he passed peacefully."

Gilbert shrugged then looked around finally realizing who exactly comforted him. "Thanks, Billy. Anne. I'm going to clean up. You can just leave my work on the table." He turned and went into his father's room leaving them staring after him.

"Let's go." Billy said quietly then turned to leave. Anne grabbed his hand.

"Come on. Let's clean up the kitchen and I can whip up something for dinner. It's the Christian thing to do." Anne waited until Billy nodded then began collecting the discarded tray of lunch Gilbert had left on the hall table as Anne started making up the small roast that was in the icebox, surrounding it with carrots and potatoes.

By the time the roast was almost finished, Billy and her had cleaned the kitchen and set the table to Gilbert's great surprise. "Oh, you guys really didn't need to do all of this." He cried out, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"It was nothing, Blythe. Come on. Gave a seat, and we can enjoy this delicious dinner Anne prepared." His smile was sincere and it caused Anne's heart to race. This. This is why she loves him. Billy may try to act tough, but inside is a heart of gold. He just needs to show it to more than just her, she thought.

Gilbert and Billy told stories about Mr. Blythe and the three friends found solace in that. Friends. Maybe they could really all be friends. Gilbert was thinking the same thing at that moment, but then he locked eyes with Anne and his heart started to beat faster. How could he be friends with the guy that has her heart when Gilbert wants Anne to be his?

* * *

Anne was ready for the scolding of her life from Marilla, but once she heard why Anne had stayed out late, her anger subsided into her own sobs. John Blythe, the only man Marilla had ever loved, was gone from this Earth. Marilla bid Anne and Matthew goodnight then retired to her room.

She opened up her hope chest at the foot of her bed. She found a box of old letters they'd exchanged during their time courting. She found his old hat, her lace she'd bought for the wedding that never happened. She smiled to herself then carefully put everything back inside, kissing the batch of love letters first. "Goodbye, John Blythe. I will always love you." she whispered into the night, just as she closed her eyes and fell into dreams of "could have beens" and yesteryear.

* * *

**Last day of school**

"After school lets out, let's meet up at our spot." Billy whispered to Anne at lunch with a mischievous glint in his eye. Anne simply smiled and nodded her head then turned back to Diana as he sauntered away.

"Anne, I really hope you know what you're doing. I will not cover for you any longer. He's truly a bad influence on you." Diana's admonishing tone caused Anne to huff.

"He is not. Billy loves me and I love him." Anne said adamantly. "And anyway, I'm 14 years old and Billy's almost 16. We're not children. We know what we are doing. You're my best friend, Diana. I thought you'd at least be happy for me."

Diana sighed, "Yes, but can you just wait until then to do what you're planning on doing today? I mean, this is just...too adult, Anne." Anne thought about what Diana was saying. She knew she _should _wait, but the kissing was leading to them both wanting more. "But," she began again, "if you really know, without a doubt, that Billy Andrews is the man you want to tie yourself to for the rest of your life. No other boy out there?"

Anne knew who Diana was hinting about. There was only one other boy she thought of like _that. _"You know there is, Diana Berry, but I cannot think of him. I am with Billy. I love Billy. Any other flights of fancy I had before are just mere memories now. I am committed to Billy." Anne smiled at Diana but it didn't reach her eyes.

Diana took her hand. "And that is why you are _not ready _for this, Anne. I love you, Anne. You're my best friend, and as such I must implore you to rethink this. Wait a bit longer. You don't want any regrets." She pulled her into a hug and the lunch bell rang, so they headed back inside.

* * *

Diana gave Anne one last look before she headed down the path towards her house. Billy rushed over and picked Anne up in a bear hug. "Ahh! My beautiful girlfriend! Alone at last! One more year of school down, one more to go. You ready?" The smile he gave her melted all of her nerves away.

"I'm ready." Anne took his hand and they walked to their shack in the woods. Billy spoke of the summer. He spoke of his plans after graduation next year.

"My dad says he will be teaching me the business end of running our farm so that one day when I marry, we'll take over. I know you want to write or teach, and if you decide on becoming a wife and mother, please do not think I would ever keep you from pursuing your dreams."

Anne was overwhelmed with affection for the boy, no, the man in front of her. "When you say things like that, it only makes me love you more, you know?" She smiled and he gathered her in his arms, kissing her languidly. When they broke apart, they were both panting. Anne pulled him inside and lay down on the blankets and pillows they'd accumulated over the last nine months.

"Come here, Red." he said with a smirk. Anne laid down next to him, and he pulled her closer as he began to kiss her again. Anne had her hand wrapped around Billy's shirt and let out a soft moan.

At the sound of her moan, Billy became more confident. He removed his shirt and cupped her breast, causing her to gasp his name and become brave herself by touching the erection pressed against her leg. "Oh, Anne!" Billy moaned against her neck. She giggled when his breath tickled her skin. She continued her ministrations, and when Billy's hand made its way down to touch her under her skirt, her moans grew louder.

Suddenly, they heard people talking and a young girl's voice, "It's in through here! Hurry!" Diana! Anne quickly tried to fix her clothes as Billy searched for his discarded shirt.

"Billy Andrews! Anne Shirley-Cuthbert! You get out of there right this instant!" Anne would know that voice anywhere. An angry Marilla Cuthbert was a voice you don't hear often, so when you did, it was unsettling. Anne found Billy's shirt when she stood up and tossed it over to him. Her hair was disheveled and her face flushed crimson as she exited the shack. Billy followed shortly after, attempting to comb through his hair.

"Explain yourselves!"

* * *

Anne and Billy walked in silence, apart, and not touching. Diana kept sneaking glances at her best friend, but Anne refused to look at her. The moment they arrived at Green Gables, Anne began to panic. The Andrews carriage was out front and a very upset Mrs. Andrews and an outraged Mr. Andrews waited on the porch with an anxious Matthew Cuthbert.

"Billy, come here right now!" Anne had never heard Mr. Andrews yell, and it caused her to visibly shake. Diana tried to take her hand, but Anne pulled away from her. "I'll, uh, see you tomorrow then." Diana said as she walked away dejected and sad. She was only doing what was right. She was saving Anne from herself.

"What were you thinking? She's only fourteen years old, Billy. Fourteen! Now, I allowed your mother her rules and let you continue to see Anne against my better judgement, but to learn that you have been constantly breaking said rules and planned on...on...oh, God! I can't even say it out loud!" Billy looked up at his father then.

"Sex, dad. It's called sex. Yes. I have been seeing Anne since late September and we kiss and hold hands. And look! Still alive! I'm sorry that we got caught, but I will not be sorry for wanting to make love to the girl I love." A loud slap was heard and Anne looked up at a shaking Mrs. Andrews.

"Don't you dare speak like that ever again! Who do you think you are? And you!" She faced Anne now, "What kind of young lady has pre-marital relations? You should be ashamed of yourself!" Anne began to sob and Billy moved towards her, but was stopped by his father.

"Let me go! Anne!" Mr. Andrews dragged him to their carriage.

"No! No more! This ends now! You and Anne will no longer see each other. I'm sorry, but you brought this on yourself!" Marilla and Matthew watched as the Andrews rode away, still hearing Billy's cries of outrage and Anne's quiet sobs.

"Now, Anne. I think you've been through enough for the night. Go on inside and get your bath. Straight to bed." Matthew said in his gentle voice. She gave him a hug then turned to Marilla. The older woman looked away, not speaking to Anne. And as she trudged up the staircase to her room, Anne felt as though her whole world had just ended.

* * *

Thanks! I'll be back in a few weeks!


End file.
